Holding it all In
by Eskalia
Summary: Somethings wrong with Draco, but the only ne whose noticed is Ron. please r/r, and for all of you who need to know, this is NOT *slash*. I do NOT write slash and in my opinion it degrates the HP book series.
1. Default Chapter

*****  
Ok this is the first chapter to my new series. I'm re-posting  
it because it's a series and according to the site managers I  
have to.This is the same thing as last time but now it's more  
gramatically correct.So if you haven't already, read this, I  
think you'll like it.-Kate  
*****  
Holding it all In, Chapter 1  
  
"I'll bo right back," sneered Snape to his 5th year potions  
class. "Thank God," muttered Ron, glancing up at his best  
friend Harry. "You've got that right," replied Harry who was  
crushing his potions ingredients.  
  
Soon Snape came back, and after criticizing the Gryffindor's  
potions he started giving out the homework assignment.  
"Seven rolls of parchment on..."   
  
Ron was at least simi-attentive when he noticed something  
very interesting out of the corner of his eye. He looked over   
in that direction and to his amazment saw Draco staring directly  
at his desk, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Ron looked up  
and saw Draco's eyes no longer had the normal icy-coldness, but  
instead were a soft gray, that looked to be holding back a pain  
so deep it was painful.   
  
Suddenly Draco jerked up his head, his eyes now shooting  
daggers at the still staring Ron. At this Ron's head whipped  
around to the front of the dungeon before he could even relize it.  
  
*****  
Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to put one of these b/c unless  
your a total idiot you should know that nobody on this site (unless  
the goddess JK is on) owns a think frome the books, but just in case  
neither do I.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
A/N: ok heres the start of my new series. It's mostly about   
Ron but I don't know for how long.  
  
**********  
  
"I'll be right back," sneered Snape to his 5th year potions   
class. "Thank God," muttered Ron, glancing up at Harry.  
"You've got that right," replied Harry crushing his potion  
ingredients.  
  
Soon Snape came back, and after criticizing the Gryffindor's  
potions, he started giving out the homework assinment.  
"Seven rolls parchment on..."   
  
Ron was at least simi-attentive to the homework asignment   
when he noticed something very interesting out of the  
corner of his eye. He looked over in that direction and to   
his amazment saw Draco staring directly at his desk, a   
single tear sliding down his cheek. Ron looked up and saw  
Draco's eyes no longer had the normal icy-coldness, but   
instead were a soft gray, looking as if holding back a pain  
so deep it was scary.   
  
Suddenly Draco jerked up his head, his eyes now shooting   
daggers at the still staring Ron. Ron's head whipped around   
to the front of the dungeon even before he could realize it.  
  
**********  
  
Ok that is the first chapter, I hope you like it. If you do   
please r/r 'cuz I'm not going to bother continuing if nobody likes it. :)  
  
Oh yeah I almost forgot:  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi all its me. I'm sooo sorry it has taken me sooo long to post this. I went  
to Minnisota (for all you people who dont live in the U.S. thats a state up  
north), for Christmas and New Years and so i couldn't post anything.  
So without any ado here's the story.... and the disclaimer.  
  
********  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I own nothing.  
  
********  
  
  
Several days later Ron was laying in his four-poster. The  
clock, that he and Harry had charmed earlier that year to run  
on magic, was barely visible through a crack between his bed's  
drapes.   
  
"Am I ever going to get to sleep?," complained Ron, pulling his  
pillow over his head.  
  
After what seemed like hours Ron looked back at the clock.  
  
"Only 2:15!?!?," he said as he sliped out bed and tipptoed  
over to Harry's trunk.  
  
"He won't mind," he ensured himself as he cracked it open and  
pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
He slid it on and crept out the door. He made his way to the  
main hallway and started aimlessly wandering down dark corridors.  
  
He was just turning around to go back to bed when he  
heard a loud crash and then the sound of wood splintering.....  
  
  
********  
Thank you for reading this and I hope I get the next chapter out soon.  
  
Oh, and to anyone who wants to know, this will NOT be *slash*. It is  
agianst my religion and no offence to anyone but I find that it degrates the   
Harry Potter Book series,  
  
Thank you agian,  
  
Kate 


End file.
